


Wand Selection

by Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker
Summary: In this scene snippet, a new witch at Ilvermorny meets with a local wandmaker to select her wand.





	Wand Selection

“Do you have any sassafras? It's always been a favorite of mine.”

“I'm afraid I don't, child. Sassafras much prefers to make tinctures.” The old wandmaker winked playfully, “and beer.”

“Elm then, perhaps?”

“You certainly have a fine taste in wood, my girl!” The wandmaker beamed proudly, “let's see if Elm suits you.” After a moment of feeling for the right wand among the stacks of boxes, he picked one up, “ah, here we go.” He gently took it from its box and after a moment by his face, he handed it to the girl. “Elm, ten inches, horned serpent horn, slightly flexible. An extremely exquisite specimen if I do say so myself. Give it a wave.”

Taking the wand gently, she waved it a bit, unsure of how exactly to do so. Nothing happened.

“Hmm, I don't think so. The wand chooses the witch, child. We'll find your match, don't worry.” He gestured for the wand back and returned it to the box. After another moment of running his fingers across the boxes, he chose another one. “Let's try this one. Elm, twelve inches, flexible, Jackalope antler.” Again, nothing.

The wandmaker pondered the results for a moment. “I'm sorry, child, I don't think Elm is for you. You know what? I have a Black Walnut that may work!” He quickly found it and handed it her, eager to see the reaction.

It was not nothing this time.

The energy force rebounded off the enchanted stone wall and hit the stack of wands, sending them scattering. The old man's reflexes belied his age - and his appearance - as he waved his own to save them from flying away or worse, hitting the floor.

The man chuckled. “No, no, it seems Black Walnut isn't for you, either. Now, don't you worry, we'll get this.” He pondered a moment, then had an idea, “you know what? I recently received a sampling of Ollivander wands, imported from Hogwarts in England! What do you say we give one of them a try?” His clouded eyes still sparkled with excitement as he pulled out a silver-colored wand box and opened it, revealing the jet-black wand inside. 

He held it up near his face, like he did with all the previous wands, “I'm feeling its energy, as I can feel the energy of your curiosity. My eyes may be dim, child, but the world is full of more energy than most of the sighted can fathom, for their sight overwhelms the senses of the more subtle energies, particularly of magic.” He took a deep breath, taking in the energy of the imported wand, “this is a thing of beauty, isn't it? Ebony, unicorn hair, thirteen and a half inches, unyielding in flexibility.”

There was a moment of shared reverence over the jet-black wand, polished to a shine. The girl waved it, and with the motion came a gentle breeze that carried with it the delicate fragrance of wildflowers.

The wandmaker smiled even more broadly. “I think we have a winner. Treat that wand well and it will be a fiercely loyal companion.”


End file.
